


Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes

by 0_0U_U0_0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Hogwarts, Alive mad eye, Everyone Is Alive, Fred is alive, I can’t see been as been anymore, It should be ben, Like 5 years after the war, M/M, Remus is alive, SIRIUS IS ALIVE, The word been looks like bean, Tonks is alive, You Have Been Warned, not been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_0U_U0_0/pseuds/0_0U_U0_0
Summary: God help meStepping out of my comfort zoneDraculard istg you made me do thisThis is a very disturbing fanfic so READ THE FUCKING TAGSAnd it’s not fucking finished either
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 22





	Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draculard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/gifts).



> I’m bad at smut and I edit in like p a r t s sooo...

It wasn’t Draco’s first time going to the Burrow for Christmas, seeing as Harry and Draco were together. A loud pop broke the silence of a peaceful Christmas morning. Harry appeared, and a few seconds later, another pop occurred and Draco appeared as well. They started walking towards the lopsided house and as they do so, more pops erupted from behind them. Harry turns around to see a tired-looking Ron and a beaming Hermione.

”Harry! Draco!” They call out in unison and jog up to them. “How have you been?” Ron added with a smile to both of them. “We’ve been good, we actually went to the Malfoy Manor yesterday to celebrate Christmas.” Draco replied and Harry nodded. “Yes, it was eventful. Draco’s mother got drunk and then she demanded we go Christmas shopping, all of us! And so we went but then she went into Muggle London and bought a microwave, a television, and a mobile phone.”

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. Soon, the four started laughing. They hear a few more pops and they look to the direction they came from and see the twins, who come up to them. “Hey, gang!” Says Fred. Hermione smiles. “Hi..” she pauses, unsure of which twin it was. “I’m Gred, Forge is over there.” Fred nodded back to his brother, who was fiddling with something in his pocket. Hermione rolled her eyes. “Way to be a help.”

Fred grinned. “Well, let’s go, we’re probably the last ones, it’s already..” he checks his watch. “Ten o’clock.” George walked up to the group with a smirk. The twins made eye contact and slightly nodded. Nobody else noticed this weird movement. The group started walking towards the Burrow and when they reached the house a grey-ish haired Molly Weasley rushed out of the house and hugged everyone. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you all!” She cried.

”Alright, alright, Mum!” George winced as she squeezed the guts out of him. He rubbed his sides as she released, and she ushered everyone inside. Remus, Sirius, Arthur, Ginny, Bill, Percy, Charlie, Tonks, Fleur, Victoire, Mad-Eye and Teddy were all in the cramped living room, having a great time. 

About thirty minutes later, someone tapped Draco’s shoulder. Draco turned around. “Oh, hi Fred.. or George.. wait, which one are you again?” The twin laughed. “That doesn’t matter. Come with me.” Draco shrugged. “Okay..” 


End file.
